The present invention relates in general to a sound system or sound apparatus and is more particularly concerned with a self-contained portable sound apparatus that can be powered by either batteries or from an AC source.
Existing public address systems are generally not of the portable type but are designed for use in a particular facility. Known sound systems generally incorporate a number of different items. For example, it is necessary to have a separate lecturn and one or more types of stands for holding the microphone. Thus, the overall system becomes quite complicated and cumbersome and if one wishes to use the system in a different facility, all of the different components of the system must be moved.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained portable sound system. This sound system preferably can be easily carried in an attache-type case and incorporates a lectern and stand for the microphone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound system or sound apparatus which is totally contained within a carrying case. This system can be either battery operated or operated from an AC source and all of the electronics including the speaker and amplifiers are contained within the carrying case.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sound system contained in a carrying case wherein the carrying case also includes a folder for containing papers and the like. This case can be easily handled by a person and may be used as a personal public address system for use by lecturers, teachers, entertainers, salesmen, public officials, and others. This system can be used at meetings, conventions, banquets, ralleys, in class rooms, on tours, at athletic events, and other types of gatherings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high fidelity public address system which can be set up in seconds for use either in-doors or out-of-doors.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sound system contained in a carrying case and including a lectern that may be folded into the case when not in use but that can be folded to a tilted position when the case is open. In this way the system can be used on a table by opening the case and tilting the lectern.